birthday Present
by Goggelgirl
Summary: Dream Pair. Eiji tries to find the prefect gift for Fuji. PG cause its Yaoi


Title: Birthday Present Author: potetofurai Fandom: The Prince of Tennis Pairing: Dream pair Rating: PG (for yaoi)  
Summary: Eiji gives a birthday present to Fuji A/N: Written for Fuji's birthday. This is my First Dream Pair fic, I hope you like it!

Eiji Kikumaru sat on his bed holding his large teddy bear. He was a quite a pickel. Fuji Shusuke's birthday was in two days and Eiji still didn't know what to get him. Fuji was one of Eiji's closest friends. They had been in the same class all through junior high school and tehy planned on going to the same high school too. Eiji wanted to give Fuji the perfect birthdaypresent, something that he would remember for a very long time, something only he could get from Eiji. "Nya...this is so hard!" Eihi fell on his back, "Ne, Eiji! Stop making so much noise I have to finish this book by tomorrow!" Eiji's older brother called from the bed underneath Eiji's.  
"Gomen Aniki." Eiji replied. Eiji crawled into the covers of his bed, maybe is he slept on it an idea would come to him.

The next day arrived, tomorrow was Fuji's birthday. Eiji was very worried he wouln't have a gift to give Fuji by tomorrow. One his way to school, eiji thought about Fuji's present. He was so deep in thought that he bumped right into his doubles partner. Oishi turned around.  
"AH! Gomen Oishi! I'm sorry I was thinking and I didn't see you!" Eiji apologized. "Its ok Eiji." Oishi said with a smile. Oishi knew about Eiji's delima and had been trying to help Eiji find the right gift. "So Eiji, have you found a present for Fuji yet?" he inquired. Eiji hung his head and looked at his shoes. "No...nya...Oishi! What am I going to do? His birthday is Tomorrow"  
Oishi smiled at his friend. Eiji really wanted this to be perfect didn't he? "Well doesn't Fuji like to take pictures? You could get him a camera...Momoshiro broke old one last month." Eiji shook his head. "No, that's not good enough. Besides, Momo-chan already got him one. My present has to stand out among the all of his gifts. It has to be the best"  
Oishi placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "You'll find something."

Classes started, but Eiji didn't pay much attention. He kept glancing at Fuji trying to find a clue to what to get him. He got an idea when lunch came.  
Fuji and Eiji were eathing lunch together, like usual, when two very giggley girls came up to them.  
"Anou...Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun? Can we ask you some questions for our independant study project?" "Sure!" Eiji said. He liked answering questions. Fuji nodded in agreement. "Okay, Kikumaru-kun. What kind of girls do you like?" the first girl asked.  
"Nya..." Eiji thought. He really didn't notice girls very much. "I like girlswho are fun to be around. Especially when they have brown hair and blue eyes." The second girl jotted down his answer. "Fuji-kun, Have you ever been kissed before? If so, when and just for curiosity, who"  
Fuji laughed slightly. "I'm sorry to say I have never been kissed before." The girls giggled, thanked them, and left to find more boys to question. That was when Eiji got his idea.

Everything had to be perfect. Eiji would not tolerate any mistakes. Eiji let Oishi in on his plan so things would run smoothly. The next day wen't by fast. Fuji got many presents and cards from classmates and admires alike. After tennis practice the regulars held a small celebration in the clubroom. Soon the party was over and it was time for Eiji to execute his plan. He told Oishi to make sure no one came into the clubroom. Fuji was busy putting his new things into his bag and didn't notice the nervous cat-like boy inch towards him.  
"Fuji? can I give you your present now?" Eiji asked. Fuji turened around and gave Eiji a warm sile and a nod. Eiji moved closer to the tensai. He was only inches away from Fuji's lips. Suddenly, Fuji closed the space between the two of them. THe kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best birthday present Fuji had ever gotten.

"Happy birthday Shusuke." 


End file.
